


Words

by PansexualPancakes



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, honest to god so cute I'm gonna die, insecure Cecil, socially awkward carlos, the perfect pair, ultra-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualPancakes/pseuds/PansexualPancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has never been good with words. </p><p>It wasn't that he was shy, though he could be, and it wasn't even that he didn't know what to say. He knew what to say, his brain just didn't like to communicate very well with his mouth. </p><p>But of course, Cecil didn't know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo I haven't posted in a while  
> School started yesterday for me so I have an excuse.  
> SChoOL SuCks

Carlos has never been good with words. 

It wasn't that he was shy, though he could be, and it wasn't even that he didn't know what to say. He knew what to say, his brain just didn't like to communicate very well with his mouth. 

But of course, Cecil didn't know that. 

It had been a hot day, and the sunset was probably hours off, but no one had checked. Cecil sat quietly on his couch, resting his head on Carlos' shoulder. A marathon of some kids' show played, designated by the City Council as the only "safe" programming on the second Tuesday of any month. Cecil sighed very loudly. 

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, not turning, but shifting his eyes to see Cecil, still resting on his shoulder. 

"Nothing, why?" Cecil replied, but something was definitely wrong. 

Cecil was very adamant about his love for Carlos, whether over the radio or in person, but Carlos never really seemed to return the affection. He hadn't even said "I love you", and they'd been dating for months now. Cecil had begun to wonder if this was a mistake, if maybe Carlos didn't really like him.

"You sounded sad, that's all." Carlos answered, sighing. "Are you sure, Ceec?"

"'M sure." Cecil muttered into Carlos' shoulder. It was times like this, when Carlos called him by a cute nickname or called him "sweetie" or "hon" when he wondered why the man couldn't simply add "I love you" at the end. Cecil was beginning to question if Carlos really loved him at all. 

Carlos knew something was wrong now. He lifted up Cecil's head and looked him in the eyes, still holding his chin up. 

"I know something's wrong, you have that troubled look in your eyes you get when you're bothered by something." The tips of Carlos' lips curved down in the slightest hint of a worried frown, and that expression, combined with his recognition of a look in Cecil's eyes, broke Cecil.

"Do you love me?" He asked, muttering it under his breath. 

"Ceec, I..." Carlos stammered, not expecting what he got. "Of course I do! What, do you think I don't?"

"You've...never really said it to my face..." Cecil managed, barely breathing out his reply. 

"I haven't?" Carlos gasped. "Oh god, I'm a terrible boyfriend, I'm sorry. I...Cecil, I'm terrible with words, I-" he took a deep breath, "What I mean to say is my thoughts don't always quite make it to my mouth and-"

Cecil cut him off. "Carlos, I get it. You're rambling again."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Carlos murmured, sighing.

"No, it's fine! Don't get sad!" Cecil hurried, and it was his turn to lift up Carlos by the chin now. "I understand. It's all fine."

Carlos took a deep breath and smiled. He buried his face into Cecil's collarbone and laughed quietly, and Cecil could feel the breath against his skin. 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> flufffffffff  
> So because I have like 0 inspiration all the time, I'll be taking prompts, just drop a comment.  
> Also I'm planning to do a multi-chapter fic that's not pure fluff (I know, boo) but I have no idea what to write so plot ideas would be hekpful. (Probably going to be a Gravity Falls/Welcome to Night Vale crossover)  
> Thanks! :3


End file.
